Turbines are widely used in industrial and commercial operations. For example, a typical commercial steam or gas turbine used to generate electrical power includes a turbine shell or casing that generally surrounds alternating stages of rotating blades and stationary vanes to contain high temperature and pressure steam or combustion gases flowing through the turbine. The turbine shell may weigh several hundred thousand pounds and often includes multiple pieces bolted together to facilitate manufacture, installation, maintenance of the turbine.
Removal of the turbine shell for maintenance or repairs requires heavy duty equipment and space around the turbine that may not always be available. For example, one or more cranes equipped with slings or hooks may be required to lift the turbine shell above the turbine and rotate the turbine shell to facilitate access to the underside of the turbine shell for maintenance or repairs. Oftentimes, the rotation of the turbine shell entails multiple, iterative steps of partially rotating the turbine shell, disconnecting some of the crane hooks, re-connecting the crane hooks to the partially rotated turbine shell, and rotating the turbine shell further. In addition to being time-consuming, the awkward rotation of such a heavy component while being suspended from cranes creates a substantial risk of damage to personnel and equipment. Therefore, an improved system and method for rotating a turbine shell that reduces the required time and/or risk to personnel and/or equipment would be useful.